


Lost and Found

by Black_Dwarf



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf
Summary: Alex is stressed. Ever since the night of the Orpheum Willie has been missing and Alex can't seem to find him anywhere. And then there's whatever is going on between his two best friends. It's up to him to keep it together long enough to fix things for all of them.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



* * *

Luke was sitting on the couch in the studio hunched over his notebook and deep in thought when Alex poofed in. Luke looked up and shot his friend a questioning look.

“Hey man, any luck?” 

“No,” Alex replied with a sad smile. “He seems to have vanished off the face of the earth.” 

Alex was trying very hard not to panic. He was sure Willie was fine. _He had to be_. Because the thought of Caleb taking his anger over losing the boys out on Willie was too much to bear.

“I’m sure you’ll find him.” Luke shot him a sympathetic smile. “I mean he probably thinks we’ve crossed over, right? Perhaps he’s avoiding all the places you guys have visited together for a reason.”

“You know that’s actually a good point. I hadn’t even thought of that.”

Alex moved over to the couch and sat down next to Luke.

“Why are you alone here anyway? Where are the others?”

“Julie and Flynn are out. Said something about girl’s night, not sure what that means.” Luke frowned. “And I have no idea where Reggie is.” 

“Is it my imagination or has he been distant lately?” Alex wondered aloud. 

Truth be told he was pretty sure he was right. Their bassist had been acting strange for a while now. He’d stick around for band practice or when the whole group hung out together but when it was just him, Alex and Luke he’d always make up an excuse and vanish to who knew where. Perhaps Alex should have paid more attention but he’d been rather preoccupied with worrying about Willie.

“Yeah, not just you, bro.” Luke replied, “I keep thinking...maybe it’s something I said, or-or did? I think he’s been trying to avoid me.”

“We’ve been friends for years. Why would he suddenly have a problem with you?” Alex’s tone was a lot more reassuring than he felt. Because if he was being honest he could think of a reason. He just wasn’t entirely sure Luke would be ready to hear it and he didn’t want to out Reggie to his best friend. At least not before he’d talked to Reggie himself. 

But that was proving increasingly difficult. Because Reggie wasn’t only avoiding Luke. He was also trying very hard not to be alone with Alex. As if he knew Alex was on to him and wanted to avoid having an uncomfortable confrontation.

“I just..I want things to go back to the way they were before.” Luke said wistfully. “I want my friend back. I miss him. We never had any secrets before.”

“Didn’t we?” Alex wasn’t so sure. It had taken himself quite a while to confide in his friends about his sexuality. It had been a great relief when he found that his entire band including Bobby had been nothing but supportive and loving about it. But this situation now was significantly different. Because he reckoned Reggie’s problem wasn’t that he needed to come to terms with being bisexual. Because Reggie could be sure his friends would be supportive. His problem was that he was in love with Luke. 

“Look, I’ll go talk to him, okay? See if I can sort this out.” Alex offered. 

He wasn’t so sure he’d be able to, but seeing Luke so worried and knowing that Reggie was somewhere out there, probably all by himself and wrestling with emotions he didn’t know how to deal with, broke his heart. He had to at least try to help fix this. Though how exactly he should go about it he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Would you? Do you have any idea where he could be?”

“Maybe... I’ll have a look.” And with that Alex vanished from the studio.

* * *

It didn’t take him long to find the bassist. Reggie was sitting at the beach near to the place that was once his home and stared out at the ocean. When Alex sat down next to him and patted his shoulder Reggie flinched. He looked like he was about ready to bail but Alex gripped his friend’s shoulder tightly to keep him in place.

“Please Reg, don’t leave.”

His friend was staring at him with big green eyes, probably contemplating how he could get out of this particular conversation but eventually he just nodded and stayed where he was.

 _Good_. That was a start at least. But Alex wasn’t so sure where to go from here. He had a pretty good idea what was bothering his best friend. But he also knew that Reggie wasn’t big on sharing when it came to his own feelings. He’d prefer to deflect, crack a joke, try to steer the conversation away from anything that he’d consider too personal. It had been that way when it came to his troubles at home. And Alex had no doubt that Reggie’s developing feelings for Luke were no exception. He had to be careful or Reggie would vanish after all and there was no guarantee he would be able to find him again.

“Is there anything you wanted? Can I help you with something?” Reggie’s tone was neutral but Alex was sure he hadn’t only imagined the slight tremble in his friend’s voice.

“I, well, I was looking for some help… with finding Willie.”

Reggie exhaled slowly and visibly relaxed. Being supportive and helping his friends was something he loved to do. And Alex knew that very well. 

“Sure, I can help you with that.” He smiled brightly at Alex and for a second Alex regretted not being entirely truthful with his friend. Reggie was looking at him with his big puppy dog eyes, without guile and so trusting that it hurt. But it wasn’t like he was actually lying. He wanted to find Willie and he would appreciate his friend’s help. It just wasn’t the whole reason he was out here looking for Reggie.

“So where do you want to start?” Reggie asked eagerly. Once he realized that the focus had shifted away from him he was his usual exuberant bubbly self. A heavy weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders. Aex wanted to hug him but that would have defeated the purpose of this entire charade. After all the plan was to keep his friend at ease. Make him comfortable so that Reggie, hopefully, would eventually share what was on his mind. And Alex would be there for him no matter how long it took.

“I’ve been to all the places where I’ve seen him before.” Alex replied softly. 

Talking about Willie hurt. Because he didn’t know what had happened to him. Couldn’t be sure that he was okay. He wanted to scream or panic or cry. Or just cuddle up somewhere and stop thinking altogether. Because his mind kept helpfully supplying him with the most awful scenarios of what could have happened to his new friend. 

A hand reached out and touched his bringing him out of his mental downward spiral. Reggie looked at him. His eyes were full of concern and fondness. 

That was something else about Reg. While he tended to let his mouth bypass his brain and would come up with the most idiotic ideas that he then put into action without any consideration for his health and safety, he was actually incredibly observant when it came to his friend’s emotional well-being. 

“Are you okay?” Reggie asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m okay. I just can’t help but think that he may have put himself in danger for us. That Caleb did something to him…”

“I don’t think he has. He’ll want Willie around so that he can tempt you to join his club. Doubt he’s given up that easily.”

“And if Caleb thinks we’ve crossed over?”

Reggie shrugged. “I don’t know. Somehow I think he knows we’re still around. Let’s not give up just yet, shall we?” 

Reggie had gotten to his feet, dusted the sand of his torn jeans and extended his hand to Alex to help him up as well.

“So you’ve been to all the places you’ve seen him. What else do you know about him? What does he like to do?”

Alex was contemplating Reggie’s question. The truth was that he didn’t know that much about Willie. Their time together had been entirely too brief. 

“Not much.” he admitted out loud. “He likes to skate. He’s also a pretty good dancer but I’m guessing he does that enough at the club. Oh and he likes to scream in museums.” 

“Scream in museums?” Reggie chuckled. “Well, I guess it’s a start. If I thought I’d just lost a person I loved..whether they’ve crossed over or not, I think screaming would probably be very high on my to do list.”

Alex stared at Reggie. This was the second time today that someone had suggested that Willie was just out there mourning his loss.

“I think you’re overstating how much he cared about me.” Alex said, slightly flustered. “I mean we were barely friends.”

“If you say so.” Reggie grinned back at him. “Still worth a shot. Let’s go!” 

* * *

They’d been poofing in and out of about every museum and art exhibition that Hollywood and the greater L.A. area had to offer. And still there was no sign of Willie anywhere. 

Alex’s initial optimism had gradually been replaced by a sense of gloom and now he was back in full-fledged panic mode. This was hopeless. Willie was gone.

While Reggie had been trying to keep his cheer up for Alex’s sake his eyes reflected the same despair that Alex felt. 

“I’m sorry Alex.” Reggie sounded defeated.

“It’s not your fault Reg. You were trying to help. I’m glad we at least tried.” He took his friend’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“There’s one more place I’d like to try. If that’s okay with you?”

“Sure, I mean one more can’t hurt. But I thought we’ve now been to every place that even vaguely qualifies as a museum or approximation thereof.” 

“I’m not talking about a museum.” Reggie held Alex’s hand in his and vanished from the spot taking Alex along with him. 

They reappeared in front of the _Orpheum_ , looking up at the huge billboard that was advertising the next concert.

“What are we doing here? This was _our_ dream. It doesn't have anything to do with Willie.”

“Exactly.” Reggie nodded. “We’ve been linked to this place. Everything big that’s ever happened to us. Like dying before we could make it on stage...and then getting a second chance here and singing with Julie, it’s all connected to this venue.”

“That may be overstating things.” Alex was sceptical.

“Not as far as Willie is concerned. Especially if he thinks that you’ve crossed over.”

Reggie walked over to the building and phased through the walls, dragging a rather reluctant Alex behind him. It was close to midnight now and nobody was around. Except for the lights that marked the emergency exits, the building was shrouded in darkness. The place was deserted. Well, almost. 

Up ahead, close to the main stage Alex saw a figure sitting at one of the tables. Whoever it was hadn’t noticed them entering.

Reggie stopped.

“I think it’s better if you go alone.”

“But, you don’t even know whether that’s him.”

“I’ll be right outside this room if you need me.” Reggie squeezed Alex’s hand reassuringly, then he was gone.

Alex hesitated. He still couldn’t really see much more than a human shaped outline. It could be anyone. Perhaps a mad axe-murderer waiting for his next prey. Then again Alex was already dead. There wasn’t much anyone could do to him now. 

He exhaled slowly to calm his nerves and then walked over to the figure that hadn’t moved an inch since he’d arrived. As he approached, the dim light revealed more of the person in front of him. The long-haired figure sat facing the stage, unmoving. It was Wilie.

And he still didn’t seem to be conscious of anything around him because even as Alex came closer to the table, Willie did not turn his head.

Alex grew nervous again. Was Willie in some kind of trance? Or had Caleb actually taken his mind? What was going on?

Alex cleared his throat. And finally he got a reaction. Willie shot up out of the chair and whipped around staring at the apparition in front of him with shock and confusion written on his face.

“A-Alex? No, it can’t be. Is this a trick?”

“It’s not a trick.” Alex smiled and approached the table carefully. Willie looked a little too much like a startled animal and he didn’t want to agitate him further.

“I thought you guys… how are you here? What happened?”

“Turns out,” Alex shot Willie a lopsided smile, “playing the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business after all.” 

“And the mark? That should have destroyed you. It’s been over a week.” Willie’s eyes shone with unshed tears. He looked so confused that Alex just wanted to rush over and hug him. And an instant later that was precisely what he did. The explanations could wait. Now all he wanted to do was touch his maybe, hopefully _soon-to-be boyfriend_ and let him know just how much he’d missed him.

* * *

They had hugged, they had kissed, they had talked and then they had kissed some more. Alex could have stayed in this moment for all eternity. But eventually he did remember that Reggie was still outside, waiting for him. 

“I need to go. But I want to see you again. Can we meet up, tomorrow? If you can get away from Caleb that is.”

“I haven’t seen Caleb in over a week. So yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Willie grinned then leaned over and kissed Alex again. “See you here, tomorrow at 9 pm, okay hotdog?”

Alex nodded. That last piece of information worried him. Exactly where had Caleb vanished to? He frowned at Willie but decided to let the issue rest for now. There was something more pressing he still needed to do. And now that Reggie had actually reunited him with Willie it was time to return the favor. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shot Willie one last smile, then turned and headed for the door to find Reggie.

* * *

He found his friend next to the main entrance. Reggie was sitting on the ground, resting his head against the wall behind him. His eyes were closed.

“Reg?”

Reggie’s eyes flew open, taking in Alex’s appearance. Then his face lit up in a smile.  
“I take it that went well? I’ve been sitting here for hours. I thought about checking on you guys but then..I didn’t want to walk in on anything R rated...” Reggie trailed off and gestured vaguely in Alex’s direction.

Alex blushed. There hadn’t been anything like that. Not yet at least. They would take this slow.

“Yeah, it did. We’re going to meet up tomorrow.”

“That’s nice.” Reggie nodded, satisfied. “I guess my work here is done.”

“Not so fast.” The brief detour into contemplating about things that Alex may want to do with or to Willie had left him so flustered that he’d almost forgotten that there was something else that needed to be resolved. And now was the time. “There’s actually another thing that we need to discuss.”

The change was immediate. The grin vanished from Reggie’s face, replaced by a tense and worried expression. He averted his eyes, suddenly no longer able to meet Alex’s gaze.

“I-I don’t know what you mea-”

“Reg, please. I think I know what’s going on with you. And I’m here to tell you that you’re not alone. That I’m here to listen.”

Alex crossed the few steps to where Reggie stood and enveloped his friend in a hug. Reggie took a shuddering breath and then it was like a dam had broken and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Alex held him tight, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

They stood like this for a while, until Reggie finally relaxed and stepped away from Alex’s embrace.

“How did you find out?”

“You haven’t exactly been subtle.” Alex couldn’t help but smile. Subterfuge really wasn’t his friend’s strong suit.

“D-does Luke know?” 

“No. You could be standing in front of him, serenading him with a love song and he still wouldn’t get it. He’s that oblivious.” Alex sighed.

“That’s something at least. He doesn’t need to find out.”

“No Reg, it doesn’t work like that. He may not know exactly what’s going on with you but he knows _something_ is wrong. And he’s worried about you.”

“I can’t tell him.” Reggie sounded panicked now. 

Alex reached out and took Reggie’s hands in his own. “If you’re worried about how he’ll react, I can come with you. But I don’t think you need to worry Reg. He loves you. Maybe not in the exact way you want him to, I don’t know. But he cares about you.”

Reggie remained quiet and Alex was starting to wonder whether anything he was saying was really registering with his friend. 

“Fine. I’ll tell him.” Reggie murmured. “If you come with me.”

“Of course. I’ll be there. And if I’m wrong and he starts being weird I’ll straighten him out for you.”

Reggie made a sound between a sob and a strangled laugh. But he looked relieved at the prospect of having Alex there with him.

“I guess I can’t keep avoiding him forever.” 

“No, you really can’t.” 

* * *

When Alex and Reggie reappeared in the studio they were greeted by a very worried looking Luke.  
“Finally,” he exclaimed. “Do you have any idea how long you’ve been gone? What the hell guys, I’ve been stressing all evening. I thought Caleb had gotten to you.”

Alex could feel Reggie growing tense next to him. It was time to defuse the situation.  
“We’re good Luke. Don’t be mad. We found Willie.” 

“You did? That’s awesome guys.” Luke flashed them one of his trademark thousand watt smiles. The one that was at least partially responsible for half the world falling in love with him at first sight. Not even Alex was entirely immune to Luke’s charms despite his years of building up a resistance. And Reggie was a complete sucker for that smile judging by his current expression. How was it possible that Luke couldn’t see it? It was right in front of his eyes the whole time.

“Well, there is something we need to discuss with you. Or more precisely, something Reggie needs to tell you.” 

He nudged Reggie forward but his friend remained rooted to the spot. It didn’t look like he was prepared to go ahead with their plan after all. Or maybe it was more awkward with Alex there. Perhaps he should give them some space after all. 

He leaned over and whispered in Reggie’s ear. “I’m going to wait right outside the door Reg. If you need me just call, okay?” 

Reggie shook himself out of his trance and nodded. 

* * *

Alex was pacing up and down outside the studio. He couldn’t hear what was going on inside. Perhaps leaving Reggie on his own hadn’t been such a good idea. He had promised to stay with him after all. But in that moment he had been absolutely certain that whatever was going to happen between Reggie and Luke wouldn’t happen, if Alex was still with them. 

It was really awfully quiet. Had Luke left? Was Reggie crying in a corner? He had to know. 

Alex walked over to the door carefully and peered through the windows. For a moment he couldn’t see them at all and started to panic again. But then his eyes fell on the couch and he relaxed. Luke and Reggie were sitting close together. Luke had his right hand on Reggie’s knee. With the left he was gently stroking his friend’s face. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Well, that had taken his friends long enough. It looked like Alex’s work here was done and he didn’t much feel like barging in and interrupting their moment. So instead he decided to go find a club with really good music and then lose himself in the moment and dance the rest of the night away to his heart’s content. 

Historically speaking Alex had always had issues with change. He couldn’t really deal with new things heading his way and was easily overwhelmed when having to adjust to new situations. But today a lot of things changed. And for once his mind was at peace with all of it. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
